


By The Light of the Silvery Moon

by Vae



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Queer Character, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s gay, and Kris is a werewolf. They’re both being honest about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Light of the Silvery Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lupercalia celebration at kradamadcakes on LiveJournal. Thanks to lvs2read for the beta and akavertigo for shameless enabling. Also thanks to katekat1010 for the gorgeous banner!
> 
> Feedback and concrit always welcome.

On the basis that it's better to have things out in the open - or at least as open as they can be - Adam comes out with it the moment he and Kris are alone in the room at the mansion. "So," he says conversationally, lining up his skincare products next to the bed he's claimed. "I'm gay. Just so you know."

Kris looks entirely unsurprised by the revelation. "Huh, and I thought it was just an LA thing," he says, apparently thoughtful. "So, I'm a werewolf. Just so you know."

It's not the response Adam expects. It's got the benefit of being _new_ , but it's so not a response he's prepared for. He sits on the side of his bed, opens his mouth and closes it again before he speaks. "There's no need to be a dick about it, it's not like I'm gonna jump you in the middle of the night." Even though Kris, dick or not, is kind of unbearably hot and cute at the same time. It’s _confusing_. The hot makes Adam want to fuck Kris breathless at the same time as the cute makes him want to tuck him into bed with milk and cookies.

"And I'm not gonna bite you." Kris shrugs and looks into his bag, an unfairly adorable grin appearing on his face. "Hey, you want a cookie? My mom sent a fresh batch for Hollywood week."

Adam kind of wants Kris to bite him anyway.

~~~

"So, he says he's a werewolf," Adam hisses into his phone. It's a clandestine call that he's not meant to be making but fuck it, Cassidy's not going to talk to any press or anything like that and Adam's going to go crazy if he doesn't get to talk to someone real soon. Not that the Idol contestants aren't real, but they're mostly so fucking wholesome they make his skin hurt sometimes with how much of his world they don't know.

"Is he?" is Cassidy's instant response. Trust Cassidy to actually consider it as a possibility.

Maybe Adam should have called Brad. Or Drake. Or even Danielle. "There's no such thing as werewolves," he insists.

"There's a lot of lore for something that doesn't exist," Cassidy says slowly. "Is he allergic to silver or anything like that?"

"He's..." Adam tries to remember. Kris isn't really a jewelry kind of guy. He's got a couple of jealously guarded mental images, though, stored from times Kris has wandered out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and Adam's had to rush into the bathroom for a few minutes of very personal time. "Kind of hairy?"

Cassidy laughs. Unhelpful fucker.

~~~

They're in the rehearsal room going over Kris's choice of song for Country Week the next time Kris says something totally outrageous. Adam's been monitoring him for signs of werewolfishness, whatever they might be, and has pretty much resigned himself to the fact that he's probably not going to see anything until the full moon. (His browser history on his phone reads like a research list for a PhD in Hammer horror movies.)

Kris is bent over his guitar, adjusting the tuning again (much to Adam's relief), ear close to the strings, when he says, "So, Allison's a fox. That's cool."

Adam's beginning to get used to the feeling of being totally mentally off balance with Kris, but this one's a whole new level of what-the-fuck- _no_. "She's a fucking _kid_ ," he blurts out.

Kris stops tuning his guitar, lifts his head, and gives Adam a look so old-fashioned that Noah probably used it back when Mrs. Noah said "You want to build a _what?_ "

Adam, deeply resenting his red-headed genetics yet again, can feel himself blushing, heat sweeping up his throat and covering his face. "She's sixteen," he says stubbornly. "She's a great kid, she's got an amazing voice, but she's just a kid."

"Not that kind of fox," Kris says calmly, finishes tuning his guitar, and starts playing something so stereotypically country that Adam has to stop himself from checking whether the corn's growing outside the window.

~~~

Full moon's still a day away. Kris is restless, but then, everyone's restless. It's what Idol does to them. No one's safe, no matter what the judges say, so everyone's on edge, and Adam's pretty sure that all the girls are syncing up because Megan's snapped at him and Lil practically growled at him when he suggested they rehearse together.

Adam retreats to a rehearsal room, knowing he won't find a free pianist for at least another three hours, and goes through vocal exercises until he hears the door open. He swivels sharply to see Allison looking in.

She tilts her head, looking at him assessingly. "Are you going out with Kris tomorrow night?"

He gapes at her. Sure, there are ways to escape the mansion for a few hours, but they're not supposed to, and Kris is so clean when it comes to rules that Adam sometimes expects him to squeak. (Sometimes wants to make him squeak.) "There's no going out, Alli-cat."

"Bitch, don't call me that." She wrinkles her nose at him and slips inside, closing the door. "Only, if you're not gonna go with him..." She shrugs.

"You are _not_ sneaking out with Kris tomorrow night," he says firmly, wondering when he turned into the responsible one. He's so not cut out to be responsible. Fuck Kris and Allison, he needs to do some sneaking out of his own and hit a club or two. Or just hide with his friends and get high.

Allison laughs in his face. "Dude, if you're not gonna, who's gonna stop me?"

Shit, to be sixteen again.

~~~

It's still not quite midnight when Adam climbs, not entirely stealthily, through the back kitchen window that doesn't latch properly. He's pretty sure that security know about it, but since they haven't fixed it, that's practically license.

He half climbs, half falls into the kitchen and pauses, holding his breath, to check whether anyone's heard him. There's the distant sound of a TV, but no footsteps, and though his balance might be shit after a few hits, his hearing's always excellent. His stealth isn't so great, but no one's really listening out for him. Probably.

There's a movie on the big TV in the lounge and everyone’s focused on that. It means that, instead of faces, all he can see is the backs of their heads. He counts them off, frowning owlishly to himself when he realizes that neither Allison's bright red hair or Kris's spiky head are visible among them. Maybe they decided to have an early night.

Separately, of course.

He stumbles up the stairs, stops at the door to his room, and stares into it. It's empty. No Kris. That's the point where he decides that if Kris is anywhere with Allison, he really, really doesn't want to know about it. Instead of going to check, he pries his boots off, crawls onto his bed, and crashes into blissful sleep.

~~~

He's not really sure what wakes him. Maybe it's the noise of the door opening, maybe it's the sound of someone coming into the room. Maybe it's the smell of freaking _wolf_ , because when he pries his eyes open, he's really fucking grateful for the chemical relaxation he's imbibed. It means that he doesn't hit the ceiling when what he sees is a huge, hairy gray wolf sitting in the middle of the room. Its mouth is slightly open, tongue just hanging out, and if Adam was to hazard a guess at its expression, he'd say that it's grinning at him.

The theory's borne out a moment later when the whole of reality shivers, and there's suddenly a slightly muddy, very naked Kris Allen kneeling (and grinning) where there had been a wolf only seconds before.

"Holy shit," Adam breathes, fascinated, and rolls around on his bed until he can reach a hand out towards Kris to check that he's actually real.

"I did say that I'm a werewolf," Kris says mildly, and obligingly leans forwards until his shoulder fits into Adam's hand.

"Oh, fuck _that_ ," Adam dismisses. Mythological creatures being real can wait; there's something far more important to address here. "You're naked."

Kris is beginning some kind of explanation about how clothes don't survive the change, but Adam's not really interested right now. Kris is naked. Talking's so not his first priority.

He slides heavily off the bed, not taking his hand from Kris's shoulder, gets his other hand around the back of Kris's neck, and pulls him in for a kiss.

Kris doesn't try to explain the whole werewolf thing again until after Adam's explained (and demonstrated) the gay thing.

Twice.

  



End file.
